thirdexaltfandomcom-20200213-history
HOUSE CIRCLA
Nobles rarely begin life as slaves, but the founder of House Circla achieved this feat five generations ago. The first Circla, named simply Circla, was a gladiator who received his freedom for years of service in the games. Once freed, Circla became a bodyguard to the Despot, then Asbar IV. When Circla was severely wounded saving the Despot’s life from an assassination attempt, the Despot elevated him to nobility as a reward. The Circla have a monopoly on all Gem gladiatorial games, training schools, and every spectacle where people pay money to see other people beat and kill each other (with exception of unauthorized and secret fights). Other individuals can own their own gladiators or even hire freemen to fight if they wish—but they must buy a license from House Circla to compete in Gem. Also, no gladiator can train in Gem except at a Circla school. Circla’s games are a varied lot. Basic one-on-one fights set the standard, though gigantic melees, chariot races and fights against various beasts also take place. Now and then, House Circla attempts fabulous stunts such as the “Living Gateway” tournaments where gladiators act as game pieces. The games and the gladiators who fight in them are divided into circuits. Any fighter not licensed and fighting in one or more of these circuits is a rogue and will be fined, imprisoned and possibly enslaved (if a freeman) or killed (if a slave). The circuits themselves are ranked (from lowest to highest) as Sand, Sun, Stone, Fire and Volcano. In practice, the Volcano circuit is so elite that no mere humans ever last long. Instead beastmen, God-Blooded, various sentient beasts and enlightened mortals compete for the title of Volcano Champion. House Circla maintains good relations with mercenaries and slavers. They always look for new talent. Most of the slaves trained as gladiators die or suffer maiming in the games, but the Circla make sure to free a number of worthy candidates each year to motivate the rest of their stock. Some of these freed slaves stay with the house as trainers, while others leave to seek their fortunes elsewhere. Circla Belusco currently leads the House. Unlike other noble houses in Gem, any member of the house by marriage or blood can challenge for leadership when the old leader dies. These contests rarely end in death and they take place privately, though the Despot and a few other honored guests receive invitations. Originally a gladiator and slave himself, Belusco won his freedom through victories in the arena. Shortly thereafter, he won the heart of the former house head’s sister and they married. When his brother-in-law died in a training accident, Belusco challenged for leadership of the house and won. That fight gave Belusco a scar that blinded his left eye and marred his otherwise handsome features. Belusco was a fearsome gladiator in his day, having reached the Fire circuit. He keeps his now-graying red hair cut short and stays in fighting shape by sparring with the house’s most promising champions. He usually wears a patch over his blind eye.